Fairies and Tigers
by acathellan
Summary: Sting Eucliffe approaches you on the second night of the Grand Magic Games and you've been seeing each other ever since. But one night, he decides to take it further with you... Rated M for lemon. Sting X Reader
1. Chapter 1

**There's not enough Sting X Reader lemons and he's pretty damn sexy. So I'm taking it into my own hands to write one.** **And, by the way, I write 'X Reader' oneshots in a weird way. You'll see.**

**Reader's POV**

After the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had become very close. I guess one could call them partners, as they were very similar and lots of the members were friends with the people from the other guild, and so on.

It was on the second last day of the Games that Sting approached me. He caught me alone one night on the way back to the inn and dragged me down an alleyway where he pinned me against the wall, a little too sensually for my liking. And he demanded to see me alone the day after the Games ended. Naturally, I went to see him and we have been seeing each other ever since.

It was the seventh time we had met in secret. It was midnight in Fiore and I was at the train station. A dark cloak covered my features so if I happened to see anyone from Fairy Tail, they wouldn't recognize me.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice called out my name. I spun around, knowing exactly who it was.

Sting was walking towards me, grinning. I frowned and marched up to him. "Shh! Do you want me to be found out?"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his muscular arms. "I was expecting a better welcome."

We started walking out of the train station via the least crowded route. "And why is that?" I retorted.

"Well, we have been... you know..." He bit his lip, trying to find a word for it.

"Yes, I do know." I rolled my eyes. He knew I was messing with him.

We didn't speak for a few more minutes. Then I noticed we had long since passed where we usually met. "Sting, where are we going?" I stopped.

He turned and that was when I saw the weird look in his eyes. It looked. sort of like hunger, but different. Then his eyes cleared but his face stayed solemn. "You'll find out when we get there." He grabbed my hand. "Come on."

He had dragged me along for about five minutes when we reached the edge of town. He kept walking.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I stopped, jerking him backwards. He still didn't let go of my hand.

"It's not very far ahead," he evaded my question and dragged me along further. I pouted and let him.

We were walking through the forest and at night time, it was a little freaky. But Sting was there, and he made me feel safe.

Then the forest pathway expanded into a large clearing, where a small cottage sat. I frowned at it.

"What's this?" I asked. He pulled me up to the door and opened it.

"You'll see," Sting pulled me inside. "I thought we could do something..._ different_ today."

As soon as the door shut behind us, I felt strong arms wrap around me and push me against the wall. He had trapped me from behind and now had me pushed against the wall with my back pressed into his chest."Sting! What the-" He silenced me by latching onto my neck, sucking it expertly.

He hummed against my skin and pulled away. "I can't hold back from you anymore." Sting's voice was husky and filled with lust. It made my insides churn. He pulled my cloak away from me unceremoniously and dumped it behind him.

I turned around so I was facing him, my (E/C) eyes wide. "Sting, please... What are you doing?" I knew the answer but I needed some elaboration.

He frowned slightly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but... More information, please."

I could sense the impatience in his voice. "I'm taking it further. I rented this cottage for one night, for the two of us. Alone, to fulfill any dark desires you want." A lusty smirk came to his face. "But for now... I'm in charge."

He started kissing my neck intimately again while he unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor. I pulled his vest off, taking his shirt with it. His hands traced my figure, outlining every curve and examining my body. It sent shivers all through my body, the way he touched me.

He pulled away from my neck to pull off my shoes, soon after pulling my skirt down. And he was standing there in his jeans while I had merely my underwear and bra on.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"What can I say? You're beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Sting wrapped his arms around me and claimed my mouth. Within a moment, he pushed through my lips and started exploring my mouth. At the same time, he unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor, exposing my breasts. He grabbed hold of them, making me gasp through the kiss, which in turn allowed him to enter deeper into my mouth. He had gained complete dominance over me.

His hands worked my breasts tirelessly, thumbing the nipples and massaging them intimately. I moaned and let myself fall limp underneath him, allowing him to take complete control over me.

Sting pulled away from the kiss and allowed his hands to move to my behind. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my breasts into his bare, muscular chest, which earned a low, guttural growl from him.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down, towering over me. I traced my fingers along his muscles. He was truly the epitome of perfection, with his spiked up blonde hair, his gorgeous gray eyes and his amazing figure. That scar across his eyebrow added to his rugged beauty.

He smirked and leant down to whisper in my ear. "My, my. You seem to have an obsession with my chest. Is that your weak spot for me?"

I frowned. "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve to make you whimper like a dog. So don't think you're dominant permanantly."

"I'll hold you to that." His tone and level of voice stayed the same. He was still whispering lustfully into my ear. "Actually, I'll hold you wherever I want. You're mine."

Sting pulled away and traced his fingers down my body. He stopped at my waist and pulled my underwear off, revealing my wet core.

He smirked. "Eager, are we?"

"I could say the same to you," I gestured with my head towards the bulge in his jeans.

He frowned. "I guess we should tend to that."

"I'd only be too glad."

He pulled off his jeans and boxers, exposing his erection. He stood there in his naked glory. He was fabulous, and he knew it.

Sting took my legs and folded me in half so my knees were touching my ears. I could feel my arousal pumping through me, white hot, preparing for him to be inside me. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me, a lusty and hot look in his eyes. I gave him a small nod, as if showing him I was ready. Then he pushed inside me.

The moment he entered me, I felt ecstasy spread from my core out to every inch of my body. My back arched and I let out a long moan of pleasure. Due to the position I was in, he pushed so deep inside me. It definitely gave him more access than usual.

He groaned. "Fuck... You're so tight..." I could only answer with a moan. I wasn't capable of speaking or thinking. I doubted I could move my body if I had to think about it.

I exhaled his name. And again. He had complete ownership of my body, and my heart. "Sting... Sting..."

He started to move and that's when it hit me. My body wracked and I cried out deliciously. His body against mine was all that mattered at that moment of time and I wanted to be his forever.

He took no time in speeding up. In a few mere moments he was slamming relentlessly into my core.

I cried out and moved with his body. The sound of skin against skin and our pleasure combining was the equivalent of heaven. He groaned. "Fuck yes, (Y/N)!"

I was uncapable of saying anything except for his name and the occasional curse word. I could feel my pleasure mounting and my summit nearing.

"Oh fuck... I'm close, (Y/N)," he threw his head back and let out a string of curse words.

"Mmm... Me too," I gasped and moaned as he pounded into my depths. I was at the edge and holding on for him.

When our orgasms came, it hardly did earth-shattering justice. As soon as I felt him reach his limit, I couldn't hold on. I orgasmed gloriously, screaming his name. My nails ripped down his shoulders and my back arched like a bridge. I pressed myself into his body as I fell into the glorious nothingness.

He orgasmed with me. His juices spilled into me as mine did. Our essences became one, just as our bodies were. I could feel my body breaking, shattering as my high came to its end.

Sting couldn't hold up any longer. He collapsed on top of me. I was panting heavily and I gently touched his back, where welts were already showing up.

"Sorry," my voice was hoarse from my orgasm. Too out of breath, he just shook his head to say 'It's fine'.

I paused. "I love you.."

"Me too," he exhaled breathlessly and I couldn't help but smile.

We laid there, regaining our breath. It was several minutes later when he pulled out of me and looked me in the eye. His hair was plastered to his head from sweat and his body was glistening. At that moment, there was nothing more beautiful in the world than Sting Eucliffe in his naked glory.

"Round two?" I asked. He grinned breathlessly at me.

"You know it."

**Should I continue this and make it an actual Sting X Reader story? It's probably gonna be PWP and full of lemony stuff like what you just read... Anyways, let me know what you thought and I will appreciate it very much :)** **I'm actually really tempted to continue this... I've got lots of perverted ideas ;) Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are again. Another lemon warning and enjoy!**

**Reader's POV**

"So, (Y/N)." Sting looked at me, his gorgeous eyes gleaming. "It's your turn now."

I rolled the thought over in my mind. "Hmm..." I tapped my chin with a finger, digging into my head for any fantasies I've had. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Sting asked. I looked at him, well aware of the wild expression I had on. His face fell. "Oh no. That face looks dangerous."

"I've got several wild fantasies..." I told him. "Will we have time?"

"We have all the time in the world, (Y/N)." The way he said my name made my heart flutter. He carressed my cheek.

"Then... First one I want to do..." I made my choice. "Got any ropes?"

He nodded. "There's a drawer full of everything you can think of to use, so fire away."

I lifted my naked body off the bed. "Get back into your clothes."

"What? Why the hell-"

"Indulge me this once, and get back into your clothes." I spotted the drawer, right beside the bed, and I opened it. _He really wasn't kidding!_

The amount of sexual toys stunned me and I avoided them as I grabbed what I needed. _My God, there's even lingerie in there!_

In my hand was several ropes and a blindfold. My idea certainly wasn't an original, but I sure as hell wanted to do it.

By the time I turned back around, Sting was fully dressed and pouting at me. "Why are you still naked?"

"Shut up and get on the bed."

"Careful, (Y/N). Remember that soon I'll have complete control over you and I can torture you however I please." A wild, lusty gleam came into his eyes and I felt sort of afraid. _It's okay, _I reminded myself. _This is Sting. He won't hurt me._

"Ready?" I asked him. He merely nodded before I put the blindfold over his eyes. I saw him open his mouth and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't question it."

He didn't speak. I placed my hands at the hem of his shirt and pulled it off swiftly. Using a hand, I pushed him backwards onto the bed so his head was almost touching the headboard.

Sting's hand fumbled for my breast and I slapped his hand away. "No." I craved his touch but it was my turn and I had my perfect idea of how I wanted it to go.

I wrapped the first rope around his wrist and tied it to one of the bedposts. "What are you doing?" Sting asked. I silenced him with a kiss as I tied his other hand up, leaving him completely immobilized.

I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "You had complete control over me last time. Now it's my turn."

I undid the zipper on his jeans and pulled them off somewhat awkwardly and threw them across the room. His erection was obvious through his boxers. A smirk came to my face and I fought to keep in an evil chuckle. _I could have some fun with this._

I kissed him again, this time sure to rub my breasts on his muscular chest, making him groan. I took the opportunity to go claim his mouth further, exploring his mouth intimately.

We kissed like that for a while. When I pulled away, he was struggling for breath. "You... You kiss really well." He panted.

"Could say the same to you," I pulled off his boxers, revealing his massive erection. Most girls would be intimidated. But I wasn't in the slightest.

I tentatively ran my fingers along it, awed. It earned a guttural growl from Sting, which made me smirk.

"(Y/N)..." He groaned, pulling viciously against his restraints.

"What?" I looked up at him innocently, then realizing he couldn't see my face.

"Stop teasing me!" He snapped. I just laughed.

"Please, I'm not even near finished what I'm gonna do to you."

"Take these fucking ropes off or I'll rip them apart myself and pound you so deep into the mattress that you won't be able to walk for a month." He growled. If it was supposed to intimidate me, it failed. His words made me even more aroused.

I put my lips beside his ear. "Talk more like that. I like it." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Not until you untie me."

"Looks like we've reached an impasse then. I'm not untying you, or pleasuring you until you do."

"At least take the blindfold off." He pleaded. "I wanna see you."

"Maybe."

"Then the ropes too, because I wanna hold you."

"Too bad, Sting." I sat back stubbornly.

He chuckled softly. "So it's dirty talk you want, is it?"

I didn't answer and he registered it as a 'yes'. "Well, (Y/N). Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" He raised his head as far as he could to whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud that every living thing from here to Edolas will hear you."

I fought down a moan of pleasure. His words were taking control over me once again, and I couldn't let him do that. I moved down his body once more and opened my mouth.

"I'm gonna make you- Nghh!" His words cut off abruptly as I took his manhood in my mouth. "Fuck, (Y/N)!"

I took more and more of him in my mouth until he hit the back of my mouth. I nearly gagged but kept myself under control. Sting, however, had a problem doing so. He was cursing and growling like an animal as I established a pace. He was shaking and for some sick reason, I was pleased to have him so vulnerable.

He groaned. "Fuck... I'm gonna come soon..."

I mumbled, "Go ahead," and that was all he needed.

Sting's juices spilled inside my mouth at an impressive speed. He yelled out my name as he descended from his high.

I greedily swallowed his essence. I thought it would be so utterly gross, but it was intoxicatingly good. He was still shaking from the impact and I took his manhood out of my mouth.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked him and he merely grunted. I brought myself upwards so our cores were aligned and I prepared to descend onto him. "Ready, Sting?"

He didn't have to be able to see to know what was coming. Slowly I lowered myself and felt him enter me.

The moment he came inside me, I cried out. The feeling was so delicious. Sting elicited a long groan and bucked his hips, making me cry out. He bit off a curse word and restrained himself. "God... I need more of you, (Y/N)."

I didn't reply. I was incapable of speaking coherently, and I was pretty close to not being able to think coherently. It felt as if every pathway to my brain had been cut off and all I could feel was Sting.

I brought myself upwards and back down again, crying out and wrapped my hands in his hair. My back arched and my head was lifted to face the ceiling. I felt my eyes squeeze shut as another spasm wracked my body.

A sixth sense was driving my body onwards, and soon I was descending on him like every force of gravity was focused on us. The sound of skin slapping against skin, combined with our wails and cries, was everything at that moment.

My hands were gripping his broad shoulders now, and my fingernails dug into his tough skin. He groaned raggedly, almost unable to move because of his binds. My hands were going all over his body. I needed more than what I had, which was everything anyway.

I felt the pressure building up inside of me and I didn't have to say it to let Sting know. He just nodded and that sent me over the edge.

I orgasmed gloriously, screaming something that was either Sting's name or a profanity. Either one would have fitted. My walls clenched as my essence flooded my insides and Sting came with me, cursing wildly and shaking like an earthquake had struck.

Breathing heavily and raggedly from my orgasm, I was barely able to lift my body upwards. I collapsed on top of him, my head falling on his muscular chest. I could almost hear him smile.

"Man, if I could see you right now..." He panted. "I think I'd be ready for round three."

"In... In the morning, maybe." I breathed. "Tired."

"Maybe let me go now?" He asked and I nodd. wearily, undoing the ropes and taking his blindfold off. I tossed them to one side and he looked at me. "It's really hard not to grab you and fuck you right here, right now."

"Stop that," I panted. "Sleep. We have all day tomorrow."

"True," He pulled the covers over us and I examined his wrists.

"Ouch," they were terribly chafed and red. I massaged them with my thumbs.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Not too much though."

"Sleep?" I said. He nodded.

"Good night, (Y/N)."

**Woo! Round 2 down, about a thousand more to go :) sorry, Reader. You're probably not gonna be able to walk.**

**Anyway, I have lots of new stories in store, but I'm always open to requests. You name it, Character X Reader requests or just... Mostly anything, actually. Except for the ships I don't do, and if you've read some of my other works, you'll know. I'm also prepared to do SOME yaoi.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"(Y/N)... Wake up, (Y/N)..." Sting's voice slowly dragged me out of my slumber and I glared at him.

"Go away," I growled. "Let me sleep."

"Ooh, feisty." He laughed. "It's morning."

I glanced at the clock. _12... am... _"12 IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" I yelled. "We only went to sleep about 3 hours ago! I need my beauty sleep!"

"You still look pretty anyway."

"Sh-Shut up..." I blushed and turned away. "You're not forgiven. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I bet something else could," he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me upright.

"I highly doubt that!" We could both tell I was lying. I frowned at him and shook out of his grasp. "I'm going to go have a bath."

Not bothering to cover myself up, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. _This is pretty big for a bathroom..._

I started running the bath and sat on the floor, waiting for it to fill. I went into the cupboard and dug out some bubble bath and poured some in.

After a few minutes it filled fully and I turned the tap off. I slid in quietly and let the water flow over my body. I sighed and let myself sink deeper into the bath and my eyes closed.

I thought it was just my imagination when I heard it. "(Y/N)..." So I ignored it. And there it was again. "Hey, (Y/N)..."

I lifted my head out of the bath and opened my eyes. "Ahhh!" I yelped, seeing Sting standing over me, stark naked. "Wh-What are you doing in here?"

"It's my turn," he said, smirking. He hopped in the bath and peered at me. "Mmm, I'm really gonna enjoy having you at my mercy again. And you're beginning to look rather red. Are you embarrased, or-"

"Isn't this my 'me-time'?" I shout, although not very angry at him. "Geez..."

He raised his hands in a gesture of innocence, his muscles rippling. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyway, although it would be very enjoyable to have sex with you in the bath, I have an idea that I want to do right now." I glared at him. "My turn, (Y/N). Remember that."

"Fine," I huffed and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me. "Come on, then."

As I walked out, I rubbed the towel along my wet skin, drying it off. I stopped short as I saw what was laying on the bed.

"Wh-What is that there for?" It was a maid costume. I spun around to see Sting smirking at me.

"Put it on." He had his arms crossed, standing there in his naked beauty.

"But-" I remembered it was his turn and I pouted and threw the towel to him. "Fine. Dry yourself off."

I picked up the maid costume and started to pull it on, not bothering to put underwear on. "Woah, woah. There's more," he called out. I turned around. He had the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Look on the bed again."

I realized I had missed both a pair of stockings and a plate. I turned around again to raise my eyebrow at him. _How the hell did I miss a plate... _"Go on," he prompted. "Put them on."

"What, the plate too?"

"No, just the stockings, you dummy."

I frown and pull the stockings on. "This is some weird fetish," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll like it." He turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Actually, I'm sure I'll like it. Not too sure about you."

"Joy." I pull the dress on, careful not to rip the stockings. "Please tell me this is just a legitamite maid costume and not some sex costume."

"Heh... I won't say anything then."

"Ugh! You're so sick!" I threw my maid hat at him, and he laughed and threw it back.

"You have to put that on," Sting turned and went into the fridge.

_Grr..._ I grudgingly put the maid hat on and examined myself in the mirror. That was when I noticed it. _E-Eek!_

It has a huge zipper from my belly button which ran down past my womanhood and around to the place where my back turned into my bottom. It exposed _way _too much cleavage and was a little bit too much on the short side. There was a smaller zipper that ran through the middle of my cleavage down to the place where my ribs meet. _Zippers... Zippers everywhere._

Sting turned back with a bunch of grapes in his hand. He put them on the plate and then handed the plate to me. _What the hell does he have in mind?! This is weird...!_ He pulled a chair over and sat it against the wall. "Alright." Sting sat down, the towel still wrapped around his waist. I could see a tent in the fabric and I realized this was all for his pleasure. _Shoulda known..._ "Feed me."

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. "Do I look like a slave to you?" I reconsidered. "Don't answer that."

He patted his lap, gesturing for me to sit. I cautiously sat down facing him and held a grape towards him. He stopped. "Wait. I have a few rules."

_Oh god no. _"What?"

"One, you must call me Master. Two, you have to obey my every command, no matter how weird it is. And three, if you argue with me, I get to spank you as hard as I want. Got it?"

"Got it..." I wanted to protest but getting hit on the ass didn't sound very good at the time. "Now, open wide."

"Aah," he opened his mouth and I popped a grape in. He smirked and ate it, opening his mouth for another.

We continued that pattern for a while until the grapes were nearly gone. As I put my hand on the plate to get another, he stopped me. "Wait. Put that on the bed, and go into the drawer. There are two ropes laying on the top. Fetch them."

"Yes..." I stood and walked to the drawer, putting the plate on the bed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master," I sighed. I pulled out the two ropes and walked back to him. "What do you need with them?"

"You'll see," he said. A look of superiority came over his face. "Kneel."

I reluctantly got on my knees. "Now," he continued, "repeat after me. I, (Y/N), pledge myself to Sting Eucliffe. I promise to stay by his side forever, and I pledge to give myself to none other than him. I will keep this oath to death."

_Oh great, this is like marriage vows. _I repeated what he told me and he smirked. "Good. Now you're bound to me for life."

"Fun," I commented somewhat sarcastically. Sting raised an eyebrow at me.

"Careful, or I might spank you."

I frowned at him and got to my feet. "Now, what?"

"Now," Sting's face went serious. "I want you to come and sit on my lap again."

"That's it?" I asked, sitting in the same position I was in before.

"No." He leant to the side and grabbed the ropes from underneath his chair. "Put your hands on the chair."

I did as he asked, placing my hands on the top of the back piece of the chair. He tied my hands to them tightly, restricting any movements of my upper body.

"Hmm..." He looked me up and down, tracing his fingers along the zip that went down my cleavage. "I think..." He unzipped it, plunging his hands inside to grope my breasts. I bit my lip and my eyes squeezed shut. "S-Sting..." I breathed, letting my head fall back.

He merely grunted, engrossed with my breasts. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you? And how lucky you are to have me?"

"Arrogant as always, I see."

"Is that backchat? You'd better be careful, or there's going to be a lot of spanking going on." He stopped. "Actually, there is anyway."

I sighed and let him unzip the rest of the front part. It fell away to just about half my shoulders and hung there loosely. Sting hesitated a moment, staring at my chest and making me feel extremely uncomfortable, and I thought he was just going to ogle me for an age. Then he suddenly plunged his face into my cleavage.

"K-Kyaa!" I cried out in surprise. "Sting, stop that!"

"That's Master to you," he mumbled.

"Fine then. Master, stop that!"

"No." He lazily drew his tongue over my breast, and my face- no, my whole body burned. I couldn't supress the wanton moan that escaped my lips and he smirked, not stopping.

"You can't deny that you're enjoying this, my dear (Y/N)." Sting murmured. He slid his hands inside what remained of the dress and he placed his warm, calloused hands on my ass, gripping it relentlessly. He was making it perfectly clear that he had complete control.

His erection prodded my inner thigh and it was driving me insane. I wanted him now, and his teasing was increasing my impatience.

I groaned. "Sting... Please..." My throat was dry.

"Please what?" He pulled away from my breasts and stared into my eyes, the left side of his lip raised in a teasing smirk. "And you're supposed to call mr something else, remember?"

"M-Master... Please just get to the point..." I pleaded, all efforts to hang onto my pride going out the window. He pulled his hands away from my ass and worked on getting rid of the rest of the dress.

"Fine. You owe me." He told me, and I nodded. "Raise your hips a little." I did as he asked and he let the towel that was previously covering his hips slide to the ground. He pulled the fabric covering my entrance back, exposing me completely. I gulped and prepared myself for him.

"I still can't get over... well, that." I gestured with my head to his erection. I bit my lip and pulled gently at the ropes binding my hands, wishing they were free so I could run my fingers through his hair, over his muscles.

Sting gave me an irritatingly smug grin. "Of course."

With his hands he pulled my hips down and he entered me. I gasped and felt the familiar explosion of pleasure expand from my core. Although I had felt it many times before from Sting, every time was so different. I exhaled with a soft moan.

Sting growled my name through his teeth, and he was shaking slightly. "Gods... I want to- Ugh, nevermind..."

I was physically unable to reply, so I did what my body told me to. I lifted my hips up and with all the force I could muster slammed them back down again. He gasped and his hands flew to my hips. "You're asking for it, woman."

I moaned as the closest thing I could get to reply. The tension was killing me, and if looks could kill then his lust filled blue gaze would have had me six feet under hours ago.

Sting leant forward and put his lips close to my ear. "What do you want, (Y/N)?" His voice was low and husky, and filled with hunger. It sent hot shivers down my spine and I tried desperately to move but his hands were too strong.

"Nghh... S-Sting, don't you want me to move?" I said, my voice shaking. My insides were curling even though there was no movement.

"All in good time," he whispered. "Seeing you in this state is truly amazing. Let me bask in it for a little longer." A frustrated groan escaped my lips.

"Getting impatient, hmm?" He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. I tried as hard as I could to set a hard face, but he saw through it and smirked. _Uh oh... _He knew my biggest weakness when it came to frustration.

"You know what I wanna do?" Sting put his lips up to my ear again. "I want to strip you completely of this maid uniform so I can see all of you. Then I would explore every little place in you, find out what makes you scream. Then I would-"

"P-Please!" I cried, thrashing against my restraints. He sighed and pulled away again, releasing my hips.

"Alright. I want you bad enough already, and I'm getting a little impatient." Sting grasped the windowsill to make sure we didn't fall over. I took a shaky breath and rolled my hips.

My back arched and my body went rigid. "Ahh!" I exclaimed.

"Do it again." Sting commanded. I could hear the need in his voice and he surely didn't need to say it twice.

I lifted my hips and with the force I could muster slammed them back down again. I cried out, clutching at nothing with my bound hands. I couldn't stop, the feeling was intoxicating. I repeated the action over and over.

Sting groaned and threw his head back. "Gods, (Y/N)...!"

"Ahhn!" I squeezed my eyes shut as indescribable pleasure arced through my body like lightning, electrifying every place imaginable. "Sting!" He didn't seem to care I'd forgotton to call him 'Master', and neither did I.

A tight coil of ecstasy was building in my groin. I gathered all of the strength left in me and slammed my hips repeatedly down onto Sting's cock. He groaned and his hands turned white from gripping the windowsill too hard. I thought it would shatter.

My climax was dangerously close, and the tension inside of me was threatening to make me turn to jelly. But I couldn't stop. I screamed out, smashing my core down on his manhood with all of my force. Then I felt my body shatter as I fell off the edge.

My body went as rigid as a board and as my entrance tightened around him, I pulled him over the edge with me. He groaned and his hands flew from the windowsill and he grasped my face, pulling me into a kiss searing with unimaginable heat and passion. I could barelt react. Our orgasm was like a drug, and I was addicted. I screamed in pure ecstasy and my body turned to jelly in his hands.

I melted into Sting's embrace, and finally could manage kissing him back. With gentle hands he released my hands from the ropes and stripped me completely of the god-forsaken maid costume. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around him.

"Gods, I love you." He mumbled into the kiss. I mumbled as a reply and squeezed him harder.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled away. I stood up, grasping his hand. He looked into my eyes with slightly weary but challenging eyes. "Well, (Y/N)? It's your turn..."

**A thousand apologies for being so late! I have a lot going on in my life, and to be honest this story is something I'm writing a few paragraphs of every two days or something. But, as compensation, this chapter turned out long.**

**I would like suggestions on what kinky thing Reader should do for her turn... Please, some help would be much appreciated!**


End file.
